


Spring’s coming. Spring vacation

by Teriana



Series: Thorinduil Wedding. The afterwords stories. [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Involuntary prisoners of their own feelings, M/M, Thranduil in trouble before his birthday, the tongues loosened by wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil want to go to the Sea of Rhûn. Again. And to travel a little as well. Balin prepares a travel bag for them with food and wine and their horses are ready outside. The one thing delays them greatly. Thranduil wants to have one more precious stone for his collection.





	1. Erebor's prisoners

Thranduil had a big collection of gems owing to Thorin. The Dwarf King ordered his dwarves to find the most magnificent, precious stones and bring them to him with only one reason.  
He then gifted all of them his treasurable beloved. Thranduil exulted like a child. He was looking through the white gems outside when the moon was shining, admiring their glow. And when it was sunny, he took a handful of ruby, emeralds, sapphires and went outside to see the colorful shimmering rainbow.  
This time he also wanted to have more of them. Something special, something dazzling and precious.  
“All right then!” agreed patiently Thorin. “It seems Bofur told me that he found some new cave these days with plenty of various precious stones.”  
The Elven King was rejoiced greatly hearing the word plenty and his eyes kindled with curiosity.  
“Are there white gems as well, nin meleth?” his companion’s voice trembled impatiently.  
“Let us see!” Thorin helped Thranduil to walk down from the edge of the rock while they were going down.  
The Elven King has never visited the mines of the dwarves before. He was scrutinizing everything thoroughly around.  
“Carefully here!” Thorin put away his torch and took Thranduil by his waist. Then he carried his beloved to the other side of the stone ground. “Sharp stones, miz duzkak! Don’t wanna hurt you!” explained the Dwarf King.  
The Elven King was in his thoughts but gifted Thorin his thanking smile.  
“We will go lower?” inquired he.  
“Much lower.” nodded the Dwarf King. “The most precious ones are in deep mines.”  
The both kings continued their descent to the depths of the Lonely Mountain. The sounds of picks hitting the walls were clearly heard in the distance. Thorin held his torch high, walking ahead and illuminating the way, and Thranduil trotted after him. Approximately in ten minutes they crossed the long bridge leading to the other side of the mountain and there in complete darkness, following the small flame of the torch they entered some cave.  
The Dwarf King stopped in amazement and passed his companion forward. They occurred to be in low-ceilinged cave with rainbow crystals which were growing on the walls around them, surrounding it with their soft, magical shimmering light.  
“Elo! (Sind.interj. of delight) Look at that!” exclaimed excitedly Thranduil rushing ahead and touching the crystals his quivering hands. “Looks divine!!!” he whistled, shifting his admired eyes on Thorin.  
“Do you like them?” smiled pleasantly the Dwarf King, gazing at him with adoration.  
“I just have indescribable feelings, nin meleth!” confessed Thranduil, brimming over with joy.  
He suddenly darted back to Thorin’s side and wrapped his arms around his neck. It was so unexpected attack that the Dwarf King had to step behind to keep the balance. Thorin touched the stones behind him. Suddenly Thranduil noticed as the stones moved and felt vibration.  
Next moment they rolled down with rattling sound and Thranduil cried out loud.  
“Thorin, be careful!” he pushed the Dwarf King forward, causing his fall and collapsed himself on his back.  
The way out of the cave was now blocked by the big rubbles.  
“Are we entrapped here?” Thranduil rose from the ground helping Thorin to get up as well.  
The Elven King looked scared a little, he was surrounded with beautifully glowing precious stones and his Thorin was near him. But they were locked together in this small cave.  
Thranduil shifted his eyes on the crystals again. Some dim light was falling up above upon them and they were shining mysteriously in the dark.  
“We are entrapped?!?” Thorin repeated his beloved’s phrase in his turn.  
He approached the large boulders and tried to move away some of them but they were too big and too heavy. The Dwarf King hacked his axe against them. There came jingling sound and flinty sparks.  
Thranduil was near to help, puffing. But nothing has moved an inch.  
“At least somebody will find our horses outside and might wonder where we are.” remembered Thorin.  
Delighted Thranduil was touching the white crystals on the wall with his fingertips.  
“I can wait here as long as it needs! These stones are soooo gorgeous!”  
Thorin smirked, having lifted the small torch from the stone surface and put it between two rocks.  
“You’ll die soon among these gorgeous stones!” cursed he.  
Thranduil took the travel bag from the floor and smiled cunningly.  
“You won’t die till we have great food provision from your dearest Balin!” he opened the bag and peered into it. “What do we have here?” his hand went inside.  
“Meat – that is for you, I don’t eat it.” Thranduil gave the Dwarf King a piece of red ham wrapped in parchment paper.  
Then he took out something green. “Leaves of salad! Oh, Balin didn’t forget about me!” the Elven King smiled joyfully.  
He groped something at the bottom of the bag. “Cheese and bread – I can eat them as well!”  
When his hand found some hard and smooth object, Thranduil grinned from ear to ear.  
Thorin noticed a glass bottle with ruby liquid in his hands.  
“OHH! And the wine at last!” the Elven King squinted his eyes slyly and licked his lips with certain pleasure. “Do you still think we die starving here?”  
“No, we won’t!” agreed happily Thorin, having nestled himself on the one of the rocks.  
The Elven King sat down near.  
They were eating their food with eagerness. Thorin was chewing his meat and slices of cheese and Thranduil was crisping with his salad leaves.  
“Cheers!” they clinked their glasses together.  
“Your Balin is a very caring kind hearted fellow!” noticed the Elven King gladly. “He knows well what kind of food I do like. And that wine is so heady. Think I will be tipsy quite soon!” he laughed ironically.  
Thorin laughed back.  
“Yes. It’s rather strong, miz duzkak! Please be careful!”  
Thranduil gave a glance around the cave.  
“You’re very lucky naug!” he shifted his inebriate eyes to Thorin. “You have a lot of magnificent, marvelous, luxurious gems here in mines of Erebor!” his tongue was already faltering a little. “I have nothing alike in my kingdom.” he gasped heavily with regret.  
Thorin smiled sympathetically.  
“I do understand that I can’t compensate you the lack of them totally. And my presented gems to you before do not cover all your needs. But every stone you desire in this mountain will be wholly yours if you wish!” he promised.  
Thranduil’s eyebrows flew up.  
“Oh! Oh! WHOA! Careful what you promise to me!” warned the Elven King being pleasantly shocked. “I may wish something that is above all the treasures to you!”  
“You are above all my treasures, miz duzkak!” Thorin smiled his loving eyes.  
“I meant Arkenstone!” responded playfully the Elven King. “But do thank you for your devotion!” he reached Thorin’s lips and kissed him teasingly. Thorin returned his kiss.  
He sensed Elven King’s strong desire and also felt inner tension inside of himself. His companion’s kiss was like an eloquent hint.  
Thranduil parted away with Thorin for a moment.  
“Phew!” he began waving his hands in the air near his face in attempt to cool down.  
“It’s so hot in here!” the Elven King unbuttoned his shirt.  
Thorin smiled warmly to him.  
“We are in deep mine. The temperature rises the higher the deeper we are.” explained the Dwarf King and took off his shirt.  
Thranduil gave him a slow up-and-down look.  
“I’ve tasted the food and the wine,” he put aside the travel bag. “Now, I wanna taste your love.” he winked cunningly at the Dwarf King.  
“Here?” Thorin was finishing his slice of cheese.  
“Yes. Here I wish!” responded calmly Thranduil. “It’s so beautiful here!” he looked around again. The precious stones on the walls were shining and twinkling in semidarkness in uneven trembling light of the fire torch.  
The Dwarf King sent the last slice of cheese into his mouth and got up.  
He laid his furry cloak on the stone ground.  
“It won’t be so comfortable to make love here.” warned Thorin.  
Meanwhile his fidgety Elven King was dragging him to the ground eagerly.  
“Doesn’t matter, I will be on top!” he smirked briskly.  
“All right then!” Thorin lay down obediently.  
Thranduil has taken his breeches off already and started to loosen Thorin’s ones.  
“Oh! What do we have here? A sleeping beast?” he showed his worried concern and pretended sad, staring at Thorin’s soft cock. “One drunk Dwarf King who wants to please his beloved, but doesn’t even wish to lift a finger!” reproached him the Elven King.  
“And one drunk Elven King who knows how to treat this drunk Dwarf King to make him please you???” hinted him Thorin, smiling merrily.  
“Oh, yeah! I do know how to please you for you to please me!” agreed joyfully Thranduil and took Thorin’s soft cock into his mouth.  
“You taste wine…” claimed Thranduil in delectation, savoring Thorin’s flesh.  
“Cause you drank wine!” noticed smiling Thorin and closed his eyes in delight once the Elven King started to swallow it entirely.  
His gesture did not slip away from Thranduil’s eyes.  
“Feels like you enjoy it immensely, hah?” Thranduil liberated Thorin’s hardened flesh from his mouth for a moment.  
“Feels strikingly ravishing!” confessed sincerely Thorin. He trembled and smiled broadly, when Thranduil started to lick the body of his cock thoroughly.  
“What???” the Elven King was puzzled that even ceased his licking.  
“I’ve just remembered you did the same thing in Erebor on my birthday while I was pouring the wine into your mouth….”  
Thranduil has crawled forward along Thorin’s body like a carnivore and gave him a quick kiss.  
“You’re a very bad dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield! And that time you were damn worse. You tempted me to do these bad things to you!” he was hissing in arousal.  
“Why bad things? I thought you might like it?” Thorin laughed playfully.  
“UGHHH! Dirty! Dirty!” the Elven King wrinkled his nose in provocative smile. “Very dirty things, I should say, nin meleth to dirty Dwarf King!”  
They blended in a long lasting passionate kiss.  
The Elven King pulled the Dwarf King up to himself and then crept under him.  
He gazed with all his desire into Thorin’s loving blue eyes.  
“And now fuck me please, my dearest Dwarf King!” he wrinkled his nose again in a provocative smile.  
“I thought you wanted to be on top?” inquired kindly Thorin.  
“Oh, I will be later of course!” confirmed Thranduil. “I want you to please yourself first and prolong the pleasure!” explained he.  
“To prolong the pleasure sounds more honestly, I believe? That is your main target, Your Majesty, ah?!?” stressed Thorin, chuckling and fondling the inner side of pale Thranduil’s thighs.  
“The pleasure’s above all!” Thranduil was smiling maliciously while Thorin put his legs on his shoulders. The Dwarf King parted his buttocks and thrust in him.  
Thranduil has shuddered from the pleasure that pierced him underneath.  
“Ohhh! Yes, Thorin! That’s goddamned delightful! Please do your best, nin meleth to make me feel in heaven!” pleaded Thranduil once the Dwarf King started fucking him.  
Thorin nodded, widening his partner’s buttocks in sides and going deeper. He grasped the Elven King’s waist while moving to strengthen the pushes.  
Thranduil approved it greatly, sending his loud moans into the air.  
“Ohhh…yeah…yeah! Thorin! Please don’t stop torturing me like this! Your fucking is so damn pleasant, so grandiose!” he was panting underneath.  
Although it was dim in cave Thorin seemed to notice that crimson glow on the Elven King’s cheeks.  
“I believe, you’d better drop your legs below and embrace my buttocks.” offered the Dwarf King after sometime. He was tired a little as it was too stuffy in cave.  
Thranduil wrapped his long slender legs around Thorin’s buttocks as the Dwarf King told him and pressed his beloved’s body to himself tighter.  
Thorin leaned upon the Elven King breast and kissed him teasingly.  
“Give me your hands, miz duzkak.”  
The following moment he hooked his fingers with Thranduil’s ones and pressed them to his furry cloak.  
The Dwarf King started to push forward harder and Thranduil helped him to go deeper with his legs, pulling his beloved to himself closer every time.  
The Elven King was moaning silently in delight, eyes closed. Thorin’s belly rubbing against his own cock was sending this constant shivering and piercing pleasure underneath. It was very hard for him to restrain himself from cumming. Thranduil sensed he was ready to explode inside.  
They kept kissing all the time till Thorin felt he was ready to come as well.  
“Think, I’m close to my ending, miz duzkak!” warned he, breathing heavily.  
Thranduil smiled having snatched a quick kiss from him, preparing inside and felt as the Dwarf King ceased his moves, sending his hot cum into his excited body.  
Thorin spread above him, panting.  
His elven partner kissed his wet cheek.  
“Oh, it feels like that’s my turn to fuck you now!” he smiled cunningly, turning the Dwarf King over on his back.  
Thorin smiled tiredly.  
The Elven King perched himself on his companion’s top. His hole was well moisturized and it was so pleasantly and easily to move at the present moment.  
Thranduil was through very quickly as he was too aroused.  
***  
The very moment he came, the torch extinguished.  
They found themselves in utter darkness.  
Thranduil panted and fell on Thorin’s top, moaning quietly.  
“What binds us, miz duzkak?” there came a calm voice of the Dwarf King.  
“Ahhh? What?” the Elven King was still panting.  
“Sex or love or something else?” repeated his question Thorin.  
Thranduil almost recovered his breath and climbed down from his body.  
He lay near his beloved on the furry cloak.  
Thorin suddenly took his hand in his own one and turned his face to Thranduil trying to see his eyes this moment.  
They were shining like stars to him. Thranduil was in his bliss now.  
Thorin smiled and kissed him gently.  
“Why are you asking me this?” inquired Thranduil, and Thorin seemed to hear certain offense in his voice.  
“It’s seventh year since we’ve been married. We survived a lot you and me. Hope we will be together always...”  
“What makes you think we won’t be always together?” the Elven King was wary.  
Thorin shrugged his shoulders.  
“What do you love me for?” asked he. “Why are you still with me?”  
There was some awkward pause between them. It was dark but Thorin seemed to notice as pained, resentful light flashed in the Elven King’s eyes.  
“Your questions hurt me, hurt my soul enormously, nin meleth…” confessed Thranduil. He kept silence for some seconds. But then he broke through.  
“I love you with all my heart! Can’t imagine my life without you! You’re a part of me! I would die if alone!”  
“But why we are still together if there is only sex in between…” asked Thorin.  
“There is not only sex, nin meleth. We are destined to be together. It’s our fate. We have one soul for two.” tried to assure him the Elven King.  
“What do you love me then for? Why do you still need me?” Thorin was stubborn.  
“Because you’re nin thalion, Thorin Oakenshield. You are my One. You are the one who dared to come to my kingdom, the one who dared to propose to me. The one who could recognize and save me from my mortal loneliness. I feel like a better man just being with you in the same place. You are the one who has a brave heart and a kind soul in one man. The one I will love till the end of my days. Till my last breath. Till I stop breathing.” he squeezed Thorin’s hand tightly with all his might and touched his cheek with his own one. They both seemed to cry.  
“Isn’t it enough I’ve just told you about my love to you?” Thranduil’s voice was trembling now in anxiety.  
He sniffled.  
“My, god!” he touched his forehead then. “We are drunk, entrapped and I’m talking some rubbish!” he snorted.  
Thorin turned to him and started to stroke his wet cheek. He kissed the Elven King’s tears and Thranduil sensed as some of Thorin’s tears dropped to his neck and rolled down behind.  
The Elven King gave him a soothing kiss.  
“It’s not rubbish, nin meleth. Of course not!” he whispered, peering into tear-stained eyes of Thorin, holding his cheeks in his hands.  
“I know…” Thorin whispered back. “For so long I've been trying to shield you from the world… “I didn’t doubt a second you are still in love with me as I do love you back. And I’ll always do. I don’t know what’s happened to me, whatever has come over me this time…”  
“It was wine, nin meleth. Balin seemed to put the wrong wine to us. Mean that is too strong, like elvish, if it is not this in fact. It loosened our tongues. Oh, we lost our minds! We are involuntary prisoners of our own feelings!” laughed nervously the Elven King.  
Thorin rubbed his nose against his beloved’s one and gave him devoted long kiss.  
He hugged Thranduil and pressed him tighter to his body.  
“Wanna lose my mind here with you only, miz duzkak. Wanna lose it by your side…now…”  
Thranduil snuggled up upon his breast happily and squeezed Thorin with all his might in return.  
“Not now, nin meleth. We must have a good sleep now.” rejected he. “The sooner we fall in it the quicker our minds will be sober.”  
Thorin nodded approvingly, hiding his nose in silky hair of his beloved.

***  
The both kings sunk into a deep sleep very shortly.  
….Thranduil was talking with Balin in his dream about Thorin.  
“Tell me of Thorin when he was a boy. What was he like?” asked he.  
Balin smiled broadly.  
“He was born in Erebor, and he was rather obedient and rather disobedient at the same time when a boy.” Balin tilted his head aside. “He adored exploring new caves. Little Thorin was very agile lad.”……  
Meanwhile Thorin’s dream was much more seductive and much more promising.  
…The naked Elven King in front of him was so sexually attractive, azure eyes shining like big ultra-bright sapphires, long, silver, silky hair fluttered in the air, his sweet lips opened, calling for a kiss, he’s reaching his pale slender hands to Thorin. The Dwarf King was gazing at hot, sweet, tempting lips of Thranduil. They lured him, and Thranduil’s eyes were full of desire, silently praying to take him immediately…  
The vision was so alive, so exciting, and so hot! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOT!  
Thorin moaned out loud in his sleep, and this moment Thranduil began fidgeting on his breast anxiously.  
The Dwarf King woke up all of a sudden. He found his beloved still sleeping sweetly on his top. Thorin stroke his soft silky hair.  
Thranduil sensed as some hot stream began to flow down his belly and woke up immediately.  
He was staring sleepily at his wet belly for a second and then peered into dreamy eyes of the Dwarf King.  
“Oh, Thorin! Damn it! You had cum in your sleep! Whom you were dreaming of?” he flashed his eyes menacingly, standing on his knees.  
“Of you of course!” Thorin laughed. “Sorry! The dream was too real…”  
Thranduil smirked and stole a kiss from him all of a sudden.  
“You are a dirty dwarf, very dirty!” he whispered, wrinkling his nose and pinched Thorin’s cheek.  
Thorin held him tight.   
“Wait! Don’t go! Don’t leave me here, please!”  
Thranduil laughed out back.  
“I can hardly imagine myself leaving you here as I’m blocked in this cave together with you.”  
Thorin beamed at his partner.  
“I meant, I’m really sorry for tormenting you with my foolish questions. Please forgive me, miz duzkak. I was not in my mind saying all this stuff…”  
“We both were not in our minds thanks to wine,” interrupted him Thranduil. “I might think of your forgiveness…”  
Thorin peered into the Elven King’s eyes with bewilderment.  
“What???” Thranduil has frowned suspiciously. “All I was saying is truly true. All of my feelings to you are true, I can’t deny them if I’d ever wanted to do this. ”  
Thorin sighed out with relief and kissed him.  
“Thank you, miz duzkak! Thank you for all!”  
The Elven King remembered something and tried to change the subject of their talk.  
“Thorin, I was speaking to Balin about you when you a boy during my winter indisposition…well, frankly speaking I don’t remember that moment exactly myself…it seems, that I’ve just dreamt I was speaking to him…Tchah!” he suddenly ceased talking and rubbed his forehead in confusion.  
Thorin reached for his beloved’s hands, listening to his words attentively and was ready to support him in every way.  
“Go on…” the Dwarf King nodded, encouraging him.  
“Wonder what time is it now? Is it a day or a night?” the Elven King has just tied himself in knots.  
“Seems, it’s sunset or may be even long night.” supposed the Dwarf King. “We came down here at dawn. I believe we’ve spent here the whole day.”   
“Almost the whole day, I think either.” corrected him Thranduil. “But I think it’s close to evening, dinner time. Aduial núf annûn! (Evening before sunset)”.  
“What makes you think so?” inquired Thorin.  
Thranduil smiled weirdly. “My senses tell me of feeling hunger as I got used to take meals certain times a day. And that is a dinner time now!”  
The Dwarf King chuckled.  
“You were talking of some things concerning me that Balin told you before …” reminded he.  
“Oh! YES!” The Elven King waved his hands in the air. “He told me you adored exploring new mines and caves, and once you were blocked in one of them. You were scared and were crying for some time, but then you remembered Bofur’s advice!”  
Thranduil stopped talking suddenly, attempting to refresh his memory.  
“Go on, miz duzkak!” asked Thorin.  
But instead heard irritated curses in elvish of the Elven King.  
“Argh’s! Fuck it! There was something about the air in cave! Ventilation or what?!? Damn it! I forgot!” Thranduil tensed up and froze.  
“Air? Ventilation?” asked Thorin interested.  
The Elven King remained motionless for a time, thinking. Then in a minute he rose with a spring on his place.  
“Rah, Rah, Rah!” he cried out triumphantly. “Yes, something about the difference of temperatures in the air inside and outside the cave. That thing helped you to find the way out.”   
Thorin has brightened.  
“Yes, I remember the very moment I was happy when they found and liberated me!” exclaimed he. “I don’t memorize the way I got lost and how I found the way out as Bofur and Dwalin freed me from my imprisonment. As to the air, I just remember Bofur told me that I should find a thin stream of air among the rocks. It should be easier to find as its stream is cooler outside. But I never followed his advice as I had been found earlier.”  
The Elven King was excited greatly.  
“Then follow it now! Better late than never!” ordered he, dropping himself against the big stones and strained his ears, forcing himself to hear any strange sound.  
Thorin picked up their clothes from the rocky surface.  
“I do understand that it’s quite hot in here. But we’d better put on our clothes as we’re going out. Don’t wish anybody seeing me naked except you.”  
Thranduil spanked his buttocks with his palm.  
“Woo! You have something to hide, ahh?” he laughed over Thorin’s words behind him.  
Thorin turned to his companion and threw him his clothes. The Elven King caught his things.   
“I have to hide my naked Elven King!” confessed Thorin affectionately.  
***  
“Balin, our kings have gone to the sea haven’t they?” inquired Bofur, staring at two horses put in harness outside the entrance.  
“They should have gone at dawn, lad. And now it’s almost sunset!” Balin pointed his finger to the darkened skies.  
“Should, but they have not….” Bofur responded. “I heard from Ori at dinner that he saw them early in the morning going down to the mines. They seemed looking for something.”  
“Mahal, miz uzbad!” Balin twitched his long white beard. “Something might go wrong! Something terrible had happened to them since they did not return!” he shifted his worried eyes to the neighing horses. “Did you hear any noise?” he shook Bofur’s shoulders, his voice was alarmed.  
“No!” replied quickly Bofur. “Do you think they might be blocked in some place?”  
Balin nodded hectically, rubbing his head.  
“I wonder where they went to and for which purpose…”  
“Think it’s rather trivial, obvious!” chuckled Bofur. “To find another precious stone for the Elven King.”  
Bofur hit himself on his hat all of a sudden.   
“By my beard! Balin, I must confess that it’s my fault!” he claimed out loud. “Two days ago I found a small cave below, full of rainbow crystals. You remember Thorin ordered to declare him about all new precious stones we find in the mountain. So I told him about it. And it seems they went there.”   
“Do you remember where it is? Can you find, show it to me?” demanded Balin.  
Bofur began nodding quickly.  
“Great! Then take your rock hammer or pick, what you have got and follow me rapidly!” ordered the white bearded dwarf.  
***  
Balin was not going to waste time. While Bofur ran to his room for his tools to take, Balin brought together all the dwarves he found on his way.   
So very soon a procession of ten dwarves was making its way towards their king’s place of imprisonment.   
Bofur was walking first, Balin followed him and other eight dwarves, armed with picks and rock hammers marched behind them.  
They reached the place they needed in half an hour. The place that once was cave’s entrance looked now really dreadful.   
“Lads, hope they are alive.” uttered nervously Balin, touching the large boulders with his hands and listening to the sounds. “Hope, King Thranduil didn’t leave their travel bag up there outside.”  
The dwarves threw themselves heartily into their work in the meantime. They started crushing down the stones and carrying them aside, cleaning the way.  
“Balin! I’m sure they are all right!” cheered him Bofur. “Hope you put enough stuff into their travel bag?!?”  
“Yeah, lad, I put enough stuff, don’t worry about it.” The white bearded dwarf groaned and began to help the others, cutting the stones with his pick.   
The hammers and picks rang against the rock, accompanied by twinkling sparks that flew into the air.  
And success was achieved due to the combined efforts and willing hands of all the dwarves.  
And as soon as the passage to the cave was cleaned and the rocks were removed, Thorin finally saw the white beard of Balin.   
That one was trembling anxiously.  
“Miz uzbad! Mahal! At Last! Thank Durin, you, lads are both alive!” his knees nearly buckled, but he put himself together and dashed to Thorin. He hugged him tightly, shaking and clapping on his back joyfully.  
“So glad you’re safe, miz uzbad!” Balin continued squeezing the Dwarf King.  
“Oh! Balin, you will strangle me!” joked Thorin having liberated himself from his strong embrace. “There is the Elven King behind me, who wants to thank you as well and needs to be hugged.” He turned to Thranduil.  
Balin left Thorin for Thranduil and after embraced him softly.  
“Thank you, Balin!” said quietly Thranduil.  
The white bearded dwarf gave him his kind smile and came back to Thorin. The other dwarves have already managed to hug their king. There was even a queue for taking hugs.   
Bofur was broadly smiling to Thranduil.   
“Let me do hug you, Your Majesty!” he opened his embrace, making his way to Thranduil.  
“No, thanks!” the Elven King recoiled in dismay, waving his hands in the air.  
Thorin laughed out cheerfully. Then all the dwarves began laughing as well. The tense anxiety was broken and Thranduil relaxed and smiled as well.  
“All right then. Thank all of you!” he uttered quietly.


	2. The Sea of Rhûn

Finally the two kings left Erebor for the Sea of Rhûn at sunrise next day.  
They were preparing for long travel rather seriously.  
Thorin fastened heavy travel bags stuffed with various kinds of food, water and wine to his saddle, and checked everything again thoroughly.  
Thranduil’s bags were much lighter. He took a lot of spare clothes, his jewelry box, some books and favorite bagatelles.  
Almost all of the dwarves came outside to see them off. Balin gave Thorin some kind of wrapped bundle.  
“That’s from all of us!” he whispered silently and winked mysteriously at Thorin.  
The Dwarf King nodded thankfully and took Balin’s stuff, putting it into his backpack.  
***  
Frankly speaking the weather didn’t favor the both kings at first. It was cloudy and windy and it looked like it would be rainy cats and dogs erelong. Clouds chased them till the very borders of the elven forest which they reached in the afternoon.  
Thorin and Thranduil were riding through the thicket of Mirkwood very slowly, talking and remembering their yesterday imprisoned adventures. They were laughing freely and joking.  
The enchanted forest met them with its dead silence and desolation. Strange to say but there was windless and quiet atmosphere.  
“Balin told me you were dwelling in Ered Luin for a while?” wondered the Elven King, when they entered the pine part of the forest.  
Thorin smirked slightly. “Yeah, “allegedly for a while”. It lasted 139 years. I’ve been the King of Durin’s folk for 91 years there. Lived as exile after Smaug intruded Erebor.” responded he. “You must remember about those times as you put me through a searching examination so many times before.”  
“I’ve been there before you. I mean not far from you.” told dryly Thranduil, interrupting the Dwarf King and disregarding his partner’s statement about him and his how's and why's demerits. “My father Oropher left Lindon at the beginning of the second age. He was looking for some suitable place to live in and traveled eastward across the Middle Earth before he found a green hill and called it Amon Lanc.”  
Thranduil hushed for a moment, pondering of something.  
“I wonder why we hadn’t met that time, nin meleth?!?”  
Thorin was smiling cheerfully.  
“You know the answer very well, miz duzkak! I wasn’t born yet.”  
“Awww! Oh, Thorin! It’s not fair!” the Elven King felt indignation at gross injustice and stopped the horse.  
Thorin rode closer and scowled.  
“What’s not fair, miz duzkak?” the Dwarf King was alarmed.  
Thranduil was drilling him heatedly with his heavy look.  
“Not fair you were born later! Not fair you had not come across me earlier! You owe me all your years we had not been acquainted yet!” declared he jealously.  
Thorin smiled in relief.  
“I had not been in love with you before I met you! As you remember I’ve seen you first in Erebor 178 years ago. But I’ve been thinking of you all the time during my exile period in Ered Luin.” he stood up for himself.  
“YOU MUST HAVE LOVED ME ALWAYS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME ALWAYS!” the Elven King felt deeply offended inside.  
“If we had met before, you wouldn’t have your wonderful son born!” reminded him Thorin, trying to cease his suffering.  
“You’re torturing me greatly with your words!” Thranduil was restless. “Want to have more of you each day!”  
“Suppose we should make a break here?” hinted Thorin, understanding that it was about time to make a halt.  
Thranduil was going to say something back but his voice drowned in thunder peal.  
It started raining heavily, seems the storm caught up with them, and they led their horses forward swiftly, trying to find some shelter.  
The both kings got wet through very soon.  
The Dwarf King noticed as his beloved started shivering from cold. Thorin glanced around and saw widely ramified pine.  
He got off the horse and tied it to the bough and then hurried to Thranduil’s horse, tying it to the tree as well and helping the Elven King to go down.  
Thranduil was chattering his teeth when Thorin placed him near the pine trunk. The Elven King took off his wet cloak and shirt and remained bare-chested.  
The Dwarf King took out the blanket from his sack then and wrapped up his beloved into it, trying to warm him up.  
“Damned, cursed forest!” shot out Thranduil. “The weather spoils here all the time since Sauron enchanted it. Hate wizards!” he frowned disgust.  
Thorin tried to distract his upset companion with his tender kisses.  
He succeeded in it shortly.  
The Elven King pulled Thorin closer, and next minute the blanket dropped down from his shoulders to the ground.  
The Dwarf King pressed Thranduil’s body to the old pine tree, having got his arms behind the trunk.  
His beloved was still trembling from cold and from his enormous desire.  
The Dwarf King took off his wet shirt and tried to share his warmth, rubbing his own breast against the naked top of Thranduil.  
Thorin showered his partner’s slim, pale neck with his light, teasing kisses.  
The rain drops fell on Thranduil’s head from the upper bough when Thorin moved him aside.  
The Dwarf King noticed it and pushed him back to the tree trunk.  
“Are you hugging me or tree, Thorin?!?” laughed playfully the Elven King.  
Thorin squeezed wet buttocks of the Elven King in his breeches.  
“I want you here and now. You made me feel horny for you!” the Dwarf King whispered excitedly into his beloved’s ear.  
Thranduil’s eyes flashed hectically.  
He wrinkled his nose, smiling voluptuously.  
“I’m ready! Take me, nin meleth!” he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, savoring the future delight.  
“Adana? King Thorin?” there came a merry voice from somewhere behind.  
Thranduil twitched and frowned discontentedly, pushing the Dwarf King away and pulled the fallen blanket from the ground to his body.  
He covered himself with it, and in some seconds Legolas rode to them.  
Thorin greeted him.  
“Are you alone? Mean your dearest girl friend is not with you?” asked the Elven King in defiant way, fussily inspecting the place behind his son.  
Legolas pretended he missed his nitpick.  
“Glad to meet you, Adana!” he smiled friendly. “Looks like you got wet terribly. May I offer you to come to your realm for some time to have meal and shelter? ”  
“Glad to meet you, Legolas!” responded Thranduil unwillingly, wrapping himself up in a warm blanket. “But I’m afraid we can’t go with you as we are ….we are…” he faltered “We are busy here a little…” ended Thranduil, tipping his wink at Thorin and seeking his help.  
“Oh, yes!” Thorin stepped back. “We are fortifying ourselves against colds!”  
The Elven King scowled first but then threw the blanket away and came out to the rain.  
“See??? We found a new way of getting healthier!” he smiled, attempting to hold his shiver every time the rain drops fell on his naked breast.  
Legolas gave him his strange glance and shifted his eyes to Thorin.  
“I must make my bow!” told he.  
“Bah! Yes, move off!” assented Thranduil barely audible.  
Legolas bowed his head to Thorin and turned back, leaving them.  
“Yummy! Oh, my!” Thranduil hugged his Thorin, which tarried indecision nearby and sprang upon him with his rampant kisses.  
They dropped below on the blanket together.  
The blanket was wet and dirty as Thranduil let it down several times before.  
But it never hindered the both kings in their ardent efforts as well as the rain drops which they did not pay any attention to. And when they stopped making love it was still raining and the blanket was totally wet.  
That unending rain ceased only when it was close to evening but not twilight.  
The both kings, half naked and half chilled rode out to some quiet glade at the edge of the forest.  
Thorin stretched the rope between the two trees and started to hang their wet stuff.  
Thranduil was sitting at some distance on the ground near the big stone and watched Thorin doing his things.  
“Are you hungry, nin meleth?” inquired the Elven King, opening the travel bag.  
“Of course, I am!” said the Dwarf King in response. “I had my meal at dawn in Erebor last time as you yourself!”  
Thranduil sighed out in a sad voice, looking into sopping travel bag.  
“Unfortunately all our food is spoiled,” stated woefully he, shaking out the products with dripping water from soggy bag to the cotton napkin.  
Thorin approached his grieved partner and looked at wet food.  
Suddenly he beamed with joy.  
“Would you mind if I make a fire in your forest?” Thorin took out his axe.  
“Nope!” Thranduil got off the ground. “Legolas has already seen me. No one of my elves pokes his nose into the place where we are.”  
So in a minute the Dwarf King started cutting dry wood, and Thranduil volunteered to help him. He was dragging dry sticks, boughs and fallen dead branches from the forest to the glade. Together they gathered a big heap of wood and Thorin kindled a fire. Shortly it got dark and the both kings sat beside it, talking and sharing their memories of their previous life moments on the west of Middle Earth.  
Thranduil was telling about his time in Lindon and his father. Unfortunately he wasn’t so voluble and limited himself to general comments.  
Thorin was listening to his companion’s story, drying their food. He fried some cheese on fire and got a wonderful appraisal from Thranduil for his talented innovated cookery.  
“Very tasty, nin meleth!” the Elven King licked his fingertips with relish. “That was pretty nice idea to cook it this way. And I should say I’ve never eaten anything more delicious in my life!”  
Thorin smiled softly to his remark and said.  
“Well, I’m very glad that I was lucky to please you this way, miz duzkak! But I believe your feeling of hunger did everything for you.”  
“No way!” Thranduil smirked merrily. “Don’t belittle your merits!”  
He yawned unexpectedly and felt as sleep descended upon his eyes.  
The Dwarf King got the sight of his tired face and brought the road blanket that has dried up a little.  
They both lay stretched on it and gazed into the skies full of stars with big, full, bright moon above them, admiring together.  
“The stars are so beautiful tonight, nin meleth, like millions of diamonds, shining up there.” whispered Thranduil dreamily.  
“They are like your eyes, miz duzkak!” whispered Thorin in his turn, holding him tight and kissing his lips.  
The Elven King yawned again and pressed himself closer to Thorin’s breast.  
“Would you mind to sing me some song, nin meleth?” beseeched Thranduil, stroking his beloved’s belly.  
The Dwarf King smiled fondly and kissed his hair.  
“Sure, miz duzkak! Pleased to do this for you.”  
And he began singing him Misty Mountains again but this time his voice was very bland and comforting.  
Thranduil was yawning all this time, fighting against sleep, trying to listen to his partner’s song till the end.  
“Your song is like a lullaby for me, seems it made me sleepy!” he stated once Thorin finished singing.  
Thorin laughed nicely and having kissed his head, embraced his Elven King tighter.  
“Sleep well, miz duzkak. Nothing dares to disturb your rest till I’m here with you.”  
“Bain Elei!” (Sind. Sweet Dreams!) replied yawning Thranduil and finally dropped asleep.  
***  
Early in the morning they were attacked by the squad of ten orcs.  
Thorin woke up first and rushed fearlessly headlong into the fight with his sword and axe in battle cry. Thranduil remained fast and sweetly asleep. The Dwarf King destroyed all the enemies rapidly and unceremoniously. When he finished, the Elven King was still napping. Flushed and breathless Thorin put his axe away, and bent over his sleeping beloved, touching his half parted lips with his own ones.  
Thranduil reached out for the Dwarf King’s neck reflexively and embraced it, having dragged him closer to him.  
“Good morning, nin meleth!” Thranduil was kissing Thorin for some seconds. “I’ve been dreaming of you and me the whole night. And I’m hungry now…” his eyes suddenly shifted aside.  
First he quickly seized Thorin’s neck tightly and then his hand twitched below his left side for the sword to take out. His eyes were alert.  
But then he saw the enemies were dead already and released the Dwarf King at last.  
“What’s happened here, Thorin?” he inquired, having climbed to the stone and looking around at slain orcs.  
“Just several orcs have crossed our way.” explained cold blood Thorin.  
“Several?” Thranduil tilted his head, brandishing his sword and cutting the air resentfully. “I counted ten of them!” He jumped from the stone and came closer to the Dwarf King.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up? Probably I also wanted to work with my sword.” he stressed pettishly. “I do thank you for defending me. But ten orcs for one is too much even for me! You might have been wounded or even killed while I was still sleeping!” he reproached his companion sternly and returned his sword to scabbard.  
Thorin was silent, barely smiling, gazing into his furiously flashing azure eyes.  
“I didn’t dare to violate your sweet dreams, Your Majesty!” confessed the Dwarf King sincerely.  
Thranduil approached him and touched his cheek, peering into his eyes deeply.  
“You’re a fool! Wanted me to mourn you here after, on my birthday’s eve???” He embraced Thorin’s neck and ruffled his shaggy hair. “Don’t do such things again without me! Don’t wish you to endanger your life again. Promise me you never do this again!”  
“You told again three times!” Thorin smiled.  
“I will say it again if needed!” Thranduil laughed and kissed him. “Let’s move our asses away from this place quicker. Don’t wish to behold all these dead bloody orcs cut everywhere.”  
Thorin smiled, helping him to get on the horse and went to pick up all the things to pack them.  
***  
At noon Thorin and Thranduil left elven forest at last. Although it froze in enchanted, evil sleep but still it was windy on its outskirts a little. The kings were passing through the alley of blooming cherry trees, and soft spring breeze was playing their white petals, throwing the weightless particles of the flowers everywhere.  
Thranduil got off the horse suddenly and went into this blooming rain. He was inhaling the sweet aroma of these exuberant cherry flowers and enjoyed it tremendously. Thorin got off the horse and followed his lead, smelling the flowers as well and he liked it very much. Plump bumble bees and bees were flying and buzzing loudly all around in the air, pollinating the cherry flowers.  
Then a feather of motley butterflies soared in front of Thranduil.  
The Dwarf King froze, admiring this beautiful vision a lot with his rapid heartbeat. He approached his smiling beloved and kissed him.  
“My name means Vigorous Spring in Sindarin!” said Thranduil, touching the blossoming bough of cherry tree and pressing it to his pale cheek.  
“Your name fully matches you as you are an absolute spring yourself, being always in your most sweetest bloom, so magnificent, so graceful, so pure and eternal, endless blossoming beauty!” uttered adored Thorin, staring mesmerized at his partner’s hair which was covered with white petals.  
Thranduil was very happy with Thorin’s pleasant to the ear compliment, and he wrapped his arms around the Dwarf King’s neck and smiled delightfully to him.  
“I’m very pleased you like Spring, that is me, nin meleth. And I promise to bring some happiness to you as an envoy of Hers!” he pressed his lips to Thorin’s ones and gifted him very sweet and tender kiss.  
This following moment the gust of the wind showered them with next portion of white fragrant petals. Our two kings nuzzled even closer to each other and were kissing continuously for a long time.

***  
The second day of their travel was rather sunny; it became warmer in the afternoon. The spring sun came out of the clouds and began to heat like in summer.  
Thorin and Thranduil sensed its hot beams through their clothes shortly. However it was much more pleasant than yesterday weather with its cold and steady rain and that gladdened them at the contrary.  
Nevertheless this warmth was rather deceitful and transitory, and the weather spoiled soon like and the Elven King’s spirits as it turned out. Then it started raining abundantly again.  
The two kings were seeking for some shelter but it was very hard to find anything in deserted place they were riding now.  
They surrendered themselves to despair, especially the Elven King got depressed.  
But then fortunately Thorin found some old ruined house not afar.  
“Come here, miz duzkak!” he hailed Thranduil.  
When they came closer to the object, they saw the ruins of old stone house and a rickety woodshed near it. They tied the horses outside and entered their shelter.  
The woodshed was very webby and dusty inside.  
It looked like it was abandoned ages ago, being in desolation, full of various old stuff. Crushed furniture, wood, sticks, curved wheels from carriages, some rust metal things lay about everywhere.  
The both kings glanced around this dusty, cluttered up shebang and noticed an attic with hayloft.  
An old wooden stair led to it.  
Thorin examined the old ladder and started to climb it up and then Thranduil followed after him.  
The stages of the stair were rotten and some of them even broke under Thorin’s feet.  
“Careful! The stair’s bad!” he shouted out, warning his companion.  
Thranduil nodded, going after his partner and grumping in annoyance.  
As soon as Thorin reached the edge of the wooden floor, he helped his Elven King to get there as well.  
They took a sigh and overviewed the semi-darkened attic. A big heap of hay lay in front of them.  
Thranduil rejoiced and couldn’t help walking forward to touch it.  
The wood has creaked under his feet dangerously.  
The Dwarf King dashed to his partner and pulled his sleeve to his side. They stepped back cautiously.  
“Careful, miz duzkak!” Thorin barely reached the Elven King’s shoulders and the rotten wooden boards crunched underneath, having broken, and sent them flying down to the soiled ground.  
Thranduil crashed down on the floor, with Thorin landed on his top, who pressed him down with his heavy body.  
A huge pillar of dust rose into the air, obducing them with its dirty cloud.  
“Ouch!” Thranduil sneezed and cringed under the Dwarf King. “Feels like I broke something in my body…” he forced himself to speak being pinned to the ground with Thorin’s weight.  
Thorin frowned, having strained himself greatly inside.  
“Don’t feel my spine at all…” added Thranduil in weakened voice.  
The Dwarf King grew more afraid, he broke into a cold sweat.  
“Miz Duzkak??????” Thorin touched the Elven King’s dusty shoulders cautiously, his loving eyes dampened, gazing into his beloved weak eyes, full of suffering now.  
Thranduil licked his dried lips.  
“Can you transfer me to some softer place?” begged he in sluggish voice.  
The Dwarf King nodded with care and ran quickly upstairs to bring some hay.  
He made a kind of bed from faded grass and placed his beloved onto it delicately.  
The Elven King was groaning loudly this brief moment the Dwarf King was lifting and shifting him to another place.  
Thorin gave him some water to drink. But Thranduil took a sip with his pale lips and winced in pain.  
Thorin bent down to him and gave him a soothing kiss but Thranduil tried to move his face aside. Thorin’s lips touched his cheek instead.  
“How can I help you?” the Dwarf King was alarmed a lot. “I could come back and bring a doctor here, but I don’t wish to leave you in this place alone!” confessed he.  
“Yes, don’t leave me!” assented Thranduil and squirmed from piercing pain in his back again.  
He gulped heavily, looking desperately into Thorin’s wary eyes.  
“Let me die here in peace!” whispered he doomed.  
Thorin stared at him round eyes, stunned.  
“I meant lie in peace!” corrected himself the Elven King. “Please wait till the morning comes. Think we should have a rest now.”  
Thorin agreed nodding, keeping his anxious eyes on his beloved.  
“Hug me, nin meleth!” asked Thranduil plaintively.  
Thorin lay down nearby obediently and put his arm upon the Elven King’s chest.  
Thranduil sighed out heavily.  
“I never thought I would celebrate my birthday in such boondocks, wretched hole!” he smiled apathetically, the crystal drops of tears were shining in his sad azure eyes now.  
Thorin stroked his cheek softly.  
“Everything will be all right, miz duzkak! Please have a good rest and sleep. I will be on guard close to you the whole night.” He gave him his tender kiss.  
Thranduil only smiled weakly at his words and closed his eyes.  
Thorin kept his promise well.  
He was watching his beloved peaceful sleep the whole night, holding his hand in his own. The night has passed very fast and was calm, nobody disturbed them.  
The Dwarf King has managed to put his eyes together only at dawn. Two hours later Thranduil woke up. He stretched himself in pleasure, having found his Thorin nearby and understood surprisingly he was recovered.  
“Thorin, wake up! I wanna get my birthday present now quick!” he began shaking the Dwarf King’s shoulder.  
“Ahhh?” Thorin tried to open his sleepy eyes. He sat down on the heap of hay, staring at sitting and smiling Thranduil in front of him which was safe and sound.  
The Dwarf King rejoiced greatly, dashing forward to hug his healthy beloved.  
“You frightened me greatly yesterday!” confessed he, embracing Thranduil.  
The Elven King nodded unbuttoning and removing the Dwarf King’s shirt quickly. He then started to loosen his breeches impatiently.  
“What are you doing?” wondered Thorin bemusedly.  
“I haven’t been fucked for more than twelve hours! Can’t be patient! Can’t wait, nin meleth! My body burns and moans! Need to be pleased urgently! Want you to fuck me immediately and unleash my sexual energy or I’ll burst now!” warned he, having jumped on Thorin from above.  
“Ouch!” he bumped up his head against Thorin’s axe that was hidden in hay.  
“Why have you put it in here?” cursed Thranduil angrily, throwing the axe away and rubbing his forehead.  
“To get it quick in case of emergency. If there’s any danger.” explained Thorin.  
“It’s danger itself!” stressed Thranduil huffishly. “I hit my head against it painfully!” he brought Thorin’s thighs together and squeezed them firmly with his knees in return.  
“Oh, you’re my poor sweetie!” Thorin touched his damaged forehead from underneath. “Sorry for placing it in here. There’s no blood, only some small injury! Will you forgive me, miz duzkak? ” he gazed devotedly into perky, azure eyes of the Elven King.  
Thranduil smirked, having thrown his silver strands back and wrinkled his nose in smile.  
“No, nin meleth! I will take my revenge on you!” he stooped to Thorin’s face and kissed him to dizziness. “No mercy at you at all now, Thorin Oakenshield!” whispered Thranduil cunningly eye to eye.  
“It’s very good that I’m lying now, otherwise I would have a fainting fit right the moment you’ve kissed me!” Thorin joked.  
Thranduil hung over his face, gazing into his companion’s blue sky eyes. In fact he was pleasantly dazed with his words.  
“It’s only beginning, nin meleth! So hold on and be ready to get the endless pleasure from me!” he was smiling cheekily, licking his lips.  
“I’m so excited!” the Dwarf King showed him languishing look.  
Thranduil giggled and stooped to Thorin’s cock below.  
It was hardened and pulsated in his hand but Thranduil wished to tease his partner as always. So he shoved it into his mouth and began sucking and swallowing it.  
“Oh, my God!” blurted out Thorin, panting and straining each muscle inside of him.  
The Elven King’s tongue was playing with his taut flesh masterfully and he enjoyed watching and holding Thorin in this tensed position. He reveled in power, manipulating him and his pleasure.  
Erelong the Dwarf King was moaning very loudly from unbearably sweet sensation and he turned on his partner even more.  
“Ride me quick!” puffed Thorin and screwed up his eyes in attempt to hold his ejaculation.  
Thranduil was ready to cum as well, so he hopped on Thorin’s cock and pulled his top to him, moving simultaneously with it. His cock turned to be clamped between their bellies that caused his love come down. The Dwarf King came too and pressed his wet forehead to his beloved’s one.  
“That was too teasing to stand it. Your tongue sometimes pulls such stunts!” avowed Thorin and Thranduil gifted him his grateful weary smile.  
“I was sure you will not to be slack at mentioning it.” He cracked a crafty smile. “So where is my birthday present?”  
Thorin laughed merrily and held him tight.  
“You will have it in two hours on the beach.” He showered his face with tender bristle kisses.  
“Oh, Thorin! Stop it! You know that I hate tickles!” mumbled Thranduil, pushing him slightly aside.  
But the Dwarf King pulled him closer instead and next second they both fell on the heap of hay.  
Shortly their hot rendezvous took its place again.

***  
But yet the both kings reached the sea in two hours as the Dwarf King promised.  
The Sea of Rhûn met them with its calmness and amazing sunset. The setting sun kindled the sky with oranges and reds. Thorin and Thranduil camped on the sand close to the waves.  
“I have a surprise for you!” Thorin told Thranduil on the sea shore. “Please close your eyes!”  
Thranduil smirked delightfully and closed his eyes. Then he put out his arms forward, fingering impatiently.  
“Where is it? Give it to me now! Please, do not tease me so mercilessly, nin meleth!” the Elven King wrinkled his forehead and then smiled broadly.  
Thorin placed onto his beloved’s palms a brown wooden box, richly decorated with small pieces of precious stones in carved flowers on its cover.  
“You may open your eyes now! Happy birthday to you!” said he solemnly.  
Thranduil opened his eyes, foretasting the delight he’ll experience when he sees it.  
And so it happened the way he imagined. He gasped out loud amazingly once the Dwarf King opened the box.  
There on the blue velvet pillow laid a beautifully dazzling silver diadem. The drops of diamonds and sapphires were inlaid in its rims. And in the middle of it rested an astounding sapphire. The diadem was created in elven way, lacy and ethereal.  
Thorin set this crown on Thranduil’s head and smiled in adoration.  
“You look simply irresistible, miz duzkak!” the Dwarf King felt taken aback and dazzled with his beauty.  
“Thorin! My jewelry box!” the Elven King has rushed forward suddenly, nearly collided with bewildered Thorin.  
The Dwarf King turned back and found out his beloved’s jewelry box had opened and all the gems had been washed away with strong tide into the sea.  
“WHOAAA!!!” cried out stupefied Thorin and ran after the scattering and sinking stones. He had to dive for them. The water this time wasn’t so warm and its temperature reminded him of mountain river coolness, so it cooled down Thorin’s body pleasantly and not only was he glowing with enthusiasm, but that cold made his body glow.  
Thranduil also got into the water in his clothes, but did not take part in this hunt for the stones. He was just watching his partner’s doing his job zealously.  
The Dwarf King was catching the sunken gems in crystal clear water one by one, picking them up from the bottom and put them back into the box.  
The most precious he managed to find only in the end. Thorin dived out with a big diamond in his hands and exclaimed triumphantly. “I found Thorin’s love!” he brightened. “We could have lost it as nauglamir!” joked the Dwarf King and returned it to jewelry box.  
Thranduil smiled gratefully to him.  
The Dwarf King ran to the shore and put the jewelry box far away.  
“Please dive once more, seems I saw some kind of dazzling thing beneath my feet, nin meleth!” called him Thranduil.  
Thorin returned to sea obligingly and dived again into the waves just in case.  
When he dived out, he rose and stumbled on naked Thranduil.  
The Dwarf King stared all his eyes at his companion and lost his breath for a moment, gazing at the bare chested Elven King who stood opposite, staring serene in Thorin’s eyes in his turn.  
The setting sun was lighting up his silky strands of hair and framing his tempting body curves, and he seemed radiating in some unimaginable, magical way from inside.  
The Dwarf King was admiring this seductive view of his beloved.  
But then in some seconds he cleared his throat.  
“Ahem..are you…are you totally naked?” asked Thorin, stuttering a little.  
Thranduil smirked weirdly.  
“Come closer and check it. I don’t bite you!”  
Thorin stepped forward very slowly as if he was afraid to scare this beautiful vision.  
“C’mon! I’m real!” encouraged him Thranduil, winking. “I won’t run away from you!” he smiled and reached out his arm to Thorin’s side.  
As soon as the Dwarf King has touched his fingers Thranduil pulled him to his body.  
The hotness of his peachy skin burned the wet flesh of Thorin.  
Through the water he sensed that his beloved was turned on already greatly, the coldness of water this time seemed not scare him at all. His hardened cock occurred to be pressed against Thorin’s belly.  
The Elven King embraced his partner’s neck and gifted him hot, lustful, long-lasting kiss.  
Thorin felt as his knees buckled and got dizzy.  
Thranduil removed Thorin’s wet shirt and threw it away into the water.  
“You don’t need this any longer!”  
Thorin watched as his shirt was washed away with coming wave and missed the moment the Elven King pressed himself tighter to his cool body.  
“YOU are SO COOL!” Thranduil whispered teasingly into his ear.  
“And you’re hot, miz duzkak!” smiled Thorin delightfully. “I’m afraid I’ll lose myself right away if you continue to tease me with your charms.”  
Thranduil smirked cunningly.  
His hands went down to Thorin’s breeches and he started to unbutton them.  
One of his hands went inside and groped his beloved’s hardened cock. The Elven King squeezed it firmly and pulled it out.  
“Can’t do the thing you like with it!” complained he regretfully.  
Thorin nodded, understanding.  
“Don’t need it this time, thank you. I’m aroused already.”  
“Don’t know which position to take!” Thranduil was confused a little.  
“Just turn your back to me!” kindly asked Thorin. “We can do it only in standing position here.” said he, having licked his dried lips.  
The Elven King nodded and turned his rear to the Dwarf King.  
Oh, he was so damn graceful. His pale, straight back was tensed, and silky long hair was fluttering and shining in declining sun. Thorin was admiring his pure beauty open-mouthed.  
“What’s wrong?” muttered Thranduil and tilted his head impatiently aside.  
“You’re too handsome, miz duzkak! Scared to touch you!” confessed the Dwarf King.  
Thranduil smirked maliciously.  
“That thing prevents you from fucking me?” he laughed out loud. “Better I would have been ugly then?” suggested he.  
Thorin had the giggles.  
“No, means I admire your beauty tremendously! And the right you gave me now to possess your beauty.”  
Thranduil smiled happily and stepped back to Thorin, pressing his body to his partner.  
“Yes, possess my divine beauty now! I permit you to do it with me, Thorin Oakenshield!”  
The Dwarf King loosened his companion’s breeches and touched his pale butt, caressing it under the water. The Elven King has closed his eyes and moaned quietly as it was too pretty pleasant to feel it.  
Thorin moved his buttocks apart and thrust in him his erected cock.  
Thranduil gasped in relish and drew Thorin closer to himself.  
The Dwarf King began pushing inside of his beloved and started stroking the front of his body, his breast, his belly and his hardened cock underneath it. He was squeezing and shaking it. Thranduil was trembling his whole body in his arms and kept moaning in pleasure.  
He embraced Thorin’s outer sides of thighs and helped him to move faster.  
The Dwarf King went crazy about the Elven King. That one was so hot inside, and the running waves were cooling him so pleasantly below.  
Thorin came very speedily and leaned on the Elven King’s back tiredly.  
Thranduil turned his head to Thorin and smiled broadly.  
“Bet I made you cum just by looking at me! Come on! Let’s go out as I’ve got my feet cramped. And I too wish to get pleasure quicker.”  
They both came out of the sea to the shore and continued their madness on the sand.  
But after they had to return to sea to cool and to wash away their tiredness and adhered sand grains. The Elven King plucked up courage and even swam a little to cool down himself.  
Finally the both naked kings nestled themselves on the shore side by side hugging and kissing, enjoying the last beams of the evening sun. The waves were running to their feet and back.  
“Thorin, I might be the happiest Elven King as I have you, nin meleth!” confessed Thranduil having put his head on Thorin’s shoulder and stared elated at him.  
The Dwarf King has kissed his sweet lips.  
“You know, this thought came to me our first wedding night, when I was holding you in my arms, exhausted but pleased, fallen asleep, miz duzkak!” responded tenderly Thorin.  
“So you were the first here with your thought as well, ahead of me!” Thranduil teased him, pushing with his shoulder. “You were ahead again!” he pushed the Dwarf King backwards onto the sand and appeared on his top.  
The Elven King lay on his partner’s body, gazing into Thorin’s blue, loving eyes, admiring him a lot. His own eyes were shining happily like two big deep sapphires.  
“Mine Dwarf King! Mine Thorin Oakenshield! Mine forever! Only MINE!” he put his fingers into his shaggy hair and pressed his lips against Thorin’s ones.  
Thorin embraced his back in his turn and started stroking it, surrendering to this sweet, overmastering, passionate temptation.

***  
The way back was twice shorter than the way forward. Probably that happened because food was in scant supply or due to the thing that Thranduil might have been bored. It’s unknown. But when they were riding back near Mirkwood outskirts, they were attacked by the small group of orcs. Thranduil desired to win back his overslept victory once they met enemies again. He was fighting so fervently and zealously that it looked like he was determined to destroy all the enemies on his own. He wasn’t going to give Thorin a single chance to take part in this combat and wished to slay all the orcs by himself.  
Eventually when the battle was over, the Elven King was even short in breath, wiping the black blood from his blade before returning it to scabbard.  
“That will befall to anyone who dares to bare his sword against me and you, nin meleth!” said he loftily.  
Thorin just gazed devotedly at his beloved and bestowed him with a nice smile.  
***  
Riding back fast, the both kings got home before dark.  
When they were approaching the gate of the Lonely Mountain they saw Balin going out to meet them as he longed to see the both kings again.  
“That must have been the craziest week end and my birthday!” laughed Thranduil, getting off the horse. Suddenly he detected his bag was wet and dripping with water.  
“Thorin! What is it?” exclaimed Thranduil in panic, opening his travel bag rapidly. Thorin hurried to him.  
The Elven King took out the crystal box, full of water and opened it.  
“WHOAAA!!” Thranduil bounced up unexpectedly, and dropped the box once some little golden fish jumped into his palms out of it.  
Thorin managed to catch the falling box with Thranduil’s precious stones.  
Balin and Thorin stared surprisingly at amazed Thranduil.  
He was astonished immensely.  
“Thorin, what is it?” repeated his question Thranduil.  
The Dwarf King smiled warmly to his companion.  
“It looks like your second birthday present, miz duzkak!” joked he.  
“Make a wish, Your Majesty!” offered joyfully Balin.  
The Elven King was watching the glossy scales of the fluttering fish in his hands for some seconds and then put it back into his jewelry box and closed it.  
He stretched it to the white bearded dwarf and uttered.  
“Balin, please do me a favor and find some kind of decent, suitable home for my new little friend Glaurhâl quickly.” requested politely Thranduil.  
“Sure! Will be done right away, Your Majesty!” promised Balin, taking the box from Thranduil’s hands.


End file.
